Forbidden Star
by Hakeya
Summary: A story with Romance, comedy action, adventure & angst, RIKUXOC SORAXOC, this story also reveals the origin of Riku & Sora! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Sora leaned back against the paopou tree & sighed, it's been only a few months after he FINALLY vanquished the darkness, & all he wanted to do was relax for a while…

….Although his relationships with his friends had taken a serious blow…

After he rescued Riku, they've found it was difficult to talk to each other,

luckily, Kairi usually breaks the silence with some random, stupid, or clichéd,

questions like "So How was your day?" But their answers were always the same, "Fine".

Today, unfortunately, was no different; Kairi walked up to the tiny island where they use to meet & once again, tried to get them to talk to each other, but again her attempts fail.

"I am so tired of this! You're acting like dumb, 2 year olds! This is ridiculous! You've been best friends since you were kids! Why can't you just pretend nothing happened!"

She roared.

Riku stood up, "Because, Sora isn't stupid like that…He can't forget all the betrayal,

I can't blame him for not trusting me after I tried to kill him, joined evil, & made him run all over the tri-state universe just to find someone he probably didn't want to see…He only did it for personal justification…"

"Riku…."

Sora stands up.

"That is completely untrue! I just don't know what I could say! But no, Denial won't solve anything." Sora shouts, defensively.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed…" & with that he turned & walked up the bridge.

Meanwhile…

On a tiny planet from far away, dwelled an academy for teaching elemental spells & magic's, The Wings of Praise Academy. "Hi, I'm Euraisia, & I'm-"

"Euraisia, who the hell are you talking to?" Hakeya Spat, "nothin'" she whispered

"Well these latrines won't clean themselves so stop talking to yourself & start scrubbing, blondie." Sarika Scolded, "HEY! Blonde hair just happens to be quite revered! & Blondes have more fun so there!" she said as she stuck her tongue out,

"Both of you shut up, or I'm going to stuff this toilet brush straight up your asses!"

Hakeya's threat had them nervously scrubbing & keeping their mouths shut.

"We shouldn't have let those dogs loose in the science room…" Sabella sighs.

Later that night AFTER they were all done toilet duty, they were finally allowed to sleep!

Around 12:09 AM, about an hour after curfew, Hakeya begins waking up all her friends,

"Hey, Wake up!" she'd whisper, & shake them gently, "What do you want?" Euraisia yawned "Yeah its WAY passed curfew & I want sleepy!" Marina whined "How about we take that space cruiser for alittle….Joyride?" she held up the keys & cracked a devious smile. "Oh no…Hakeya don't! We just got off kitchen duty yesterday!" Leanna begged,

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure? We take the cruiser out for 10 minutes & bring it back without a scratch on it!" They took a moment to think, "Fine" they all nodded in agreement, "Good! Now lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own a PS3 or Jesse McCartney, nor do I want to…shudders

Female Battle Dress is:

a dress that covers the knees, with an elemental emblem under the neck of the dress, separate sleeves, knee-high boots, & a choker with a giant marble on it. (The color of the dress, boots, marble, sleeves & the emblem will all vary depending on the person element. The choker is always black.

In this transformation the person's hair & eye color will change also.)

Chapter 2

They soon made their way down to the school parking lot.

"It's all so…shiny & industrial!" Euraisia crooned, "Yep, I feel a lot of power here!" Hakeya smiled broadly, "Come on! Lets just find the ship & go! I don't want to get caught again!" Leanna whimpered "I FOUND IIIIIIIIT!" Euraisia yelled from a distance,

"SHHHHHHHHHUSH!" They all ran over towards a ship with all the elemental colors, Blue, Gray, Orange, Green, pink, white & yellow. "My god…it's….TEH SHITZ! I LOVE IT!" Hakeya shouted in joy. They all climb in & explore the interior of the ship.

"OH MY GOD THEY HAVE A PLAYSTATION 3! & A PLASMA SCREEN TV! FLAT-O-VISION! FWEHHHH!" Euraisia started to breathe heavily, "My god you're hopeless…" Hakeya sighed, "Hey! The bathrooms are spotless! Sabella exclaimed,

"144 hentai channels!" Shiori shrieked, "Oooh, pretty buttons & a captain's chair!" Hakeya's eyes twinkled, "beautiful beds!" marina & Leanna sigh "& a freakin' huge stereo system!" Sarika shouted. "My god this place has it all!" Marina sighed dreamily lying on the satin, yellow bed, "It even has our elemental emblems on the comforter & pillows!" "I think we should name the ship…" Euraisia suggested "name it? Hmmmm…

how about "The S.S. Jesse McCartney" Leanna nods "What a great idea Marina!" they giggle stupidly while the other ones think up a BETTER name, "How about…. S.S. Wingspan?" "Not bad Shiori! But how about the ElementX" Said Euraisia,

"I Like, I like!" smiled Hakeya. With the name selected ElementX was prepared for an official take off, when they were finally flying, Shiori asked "Can I fly the ship?"

"But I think we're safer on auto pilot, & you flunked your driver's ED. 10 times in one day." "Aw, Come on'….Please? I'll be careful!" She used her Big brown eyes to pull off the "Puppy dog pout" Hakeya sighed "Fine…but if you crash us, so help me god I will pop you like a zit!" with that the blue mage surrendered her position to the raven haired girl. Hakeya slumped down on the sofa next to Euraisia, who was currently playing PS3.

"Its….so…beautiful…." "Shiori took my fucking captain's seat" Hakeya Moped.

Leanna waltzed out in her battle dress, "Why are you wearing that?" Hakeya asked,

"I just think its cool how our eyes Change to our elemental color!" "&" Marina chimes in. "How we all get our own rooms here!" they squeal like idiots & jump up & down. "To think these are the people who saved me from friend-less teen years…" Hakeya sighed.

All of a sudden the ship flipped over, throwing the girls out of their seats & into the wall.

"GODDAMNIT SHIORI! PUSH THE AUTO PILOT BUTTON!" But it was too late, the ship spun & crashed, & everyone blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ughhh…Oh man…what in the- GUYS! " Hakeya crawled over to each of her unconscious friends & cried out their names.

"EURAISIA! SABELLA! STOP BEING DEAD NOW! MARINA! LEANNA! SHIORI! SARIKA! WAKE UP!" Hakeya's body felt extremely weak, & she fell back onto the sandy ground, but right before she closed her eyes she saw a blurred figure, Blue, black, yellow & Silver…

"shit….this looks pretty bad; I hope I don't lose them…"

"Are you alright?" said a generally concerned voice.

"Ugh…I think I landed on a broken sea shell…." She murmured, she opened her eyes, sat up, & came face to face with her rescuer.

"You did, I-uh…bandaged it up for you…" said a blushing, silver haired boy,

Hakeya felt her back, he was right; she felt a bandage like texture.

"I'll bet you enjoyed that." She said with a smirk, "Ah! Wait! Where are the others?"

She cried in concern, "Oh, would you like to see them? I helped them to a big room in my house. Come on." He held out his gloved hand & helped her up.

"So what's your name?"

"Hakeya…" she said "Hakeya Tokaio, & yours?"

"Riku." he said.

He took her to a Huge room, with a thousand beds, & in 6 of those beds, her friends rest peacefully, "You were the only one bleeding so I wanted to keep you separate from them."

Hakeya turned to him & bowed, "Thank you so very much! I wish I could repay you!"

"I can think of something…" Riku said slyly, "Keep dreaming Romeo…" She said giving him a flat stare. " Urgh….I-I…Hakeya!" Euraisia stirred, "Yo Blondie! I'm over here!" Hakeya called, Euraisia jumped up, "OH THANK YOU JESUS!" everyone else began to regain consciousness too. "Why don't we go talk about this situation somewhere else ok?" & with that they follow him out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He Lead them to an island that was very eccentric & pristine to them. It was sunny & warm, a nice break from their cold & mystic, purple skied home. He brought them to the paopu Island, & the girls explained what happened. "Well..." Hakeya began, "We sorta kinda….hijacked an air ship & kinda, sorta, used it to put that smoldering crater on your island…." "So…Many….hentai's….destroyed…." Shiori sighed, "Yeah, well that's nothing compared to what Ms. Treppe will do when she finds out what we did to her newest, most Kickass rocket in the history of the planet…" said Euraisia worriedly,

"How did you get past the barriers?" "Ummm…Hello? Magic!" Exclaimed Leanna

"Y-you can do THAT kind of magic!" Riku's eyes grew wide, "Uh, you mean Elemental? Because Shiori got us past them." "I Think I should show you to someone…"

He sighed & Stood up, "HEY! WHAT DO WE LOOK LIKE? A FREAK SHOW!"

Hakeya roared "Well, you do…" Euraisia says with a flat stare, "You're on thin ice Euraisia, minus 12 respect points" "Aw, How many does that leave me?" "28"

"oooh…that's not a lot is it?"

14 minutes later

"Yo Sora!" Riku calls out, a brown haired boy looks up, "Oh hey…Riku…." He says grimly, Euraisia looks at Sora in awe, "These girls got through the barriers…" "That's impossible" "Nothing is impossible when you have the right Freakish, Freak Powers!"

Riku turns & winks at Hakeya, "_What's that about?" _she thought "They said it was the black haired girl." "Hey, Riku! I have a name! Its Shiori!" "Ok fine, they said it was Shiori who undid the barriers" Riku smiled & crossed his masculine arms.

"I think Shiori should stay here & explain things, the rest I would like to get a tour of the island" "With pleasure!" Riku accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

(WARNING: KAIRI BASHING 

Chapter 5 

Riku had split the girls up into 4 groups; Sabella & Leanna went with a girl with strange hair, whose name was Selphie, Euraisia & Sarika went with another outrageously coiffed person named Wakka, & Marina went with Tidus. Hakeya, ended up with Riku.

"Ok Riku, Fess up! You didn't pair us up on accident! Why am I with you?" "I don't know, maybe you intrigue me, maybe I find something about you, irresistible, maybe…I didn't want to get stuck with Euraisia Sigh …" "Well aren't you mysterious…"

He smiles at her comment, "I know, ain't I?"

After the six hour tour of the entire island, Riku lead her back to Sora & Shiori.

"So, Sora, find out anything?" "Well I found out that they're elementally gifted teenagers, they travel in a group of 7 people, consisting of primary & secondary elements; water, fire, earth, lighting, wind, Ice & spirit." "Uh…actually, we're like fairies, only we don't have wings & our clothes are more…modern & orderly…" Euraisia spoke timidly "but how does that make you fairies?" "Well, when we reach our optimum level our hair & eye color changes to some freaky-ass colors." Hakeya admitted, Riku tuffled

his hair & shrugged "Why do we care what they are?" "Oh no special reason, I just wanted to make sure they weren't some malformed heartless." At that comment Riku give a look that appeared as if he'd just watched his own mother get shot, & then he turned & ran off. Sora directs their attention; each girl looks up at him,

"you are going to be here for a while, so, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie & Kairi will work on fixing your ship, because they don't matter & nobody likes them, agreed?"

Everyone nods & turns off to explore the island individually.

"Hey, Sora…" "Oh hi, umm….-""Euraisia, but that's ok, I don't stand out as much as the others…" "Oh no, a blonde girl in a group of brunettes & one redhead, you stand out." He smiles warmly at her, "So, which element do you have?" "Wind" she answered sweetly, "hey could you cause a typhoon & maybe……I dunno…maybe….kill Kairi on "Accident?" this homicidal joke made them burst in to a fit of laughter, "I think we should have crash landings more often…"

Meanwhile…

Marina & Leanna were waiting by the shore line, flirting with Wakka while Sabella picked flowers.

Tidus & Shiori were…..Behind a rock… (I'd go into detail but I'd hoped to keep this fanfiction PG-13…)

Riku took his comfortable place on the paopu tree. Hakeya, unsure whether to approach him or not, decided to take her chances & walked up to him.

"so…what's -""pull up a seat…" "um ok…" she said as she climbed up next to him.

"So, what was it like in the darkness? if you don't mind my asking…" Riku gave her a pain stricken look & whispered "I'd tell you…but it hurts too much to remember it…"

"Oh...I'm sorry…it's just when Sora told us how he was the KeyBlade master & how you had personal experience with the darkness itself, I- I got alittle…curious to know what you've seen…you know?" "Well next time I go back I'll bring you back a T-shirt…"

he snapped. "…." "Look, I'm sorry…" "No, I shouldn't have asked you about it."

"Hey…you think that I could buy you dinner or something, sometime?" he asked nervously. "Are you asking me out?" "Y-yes…I am…" "Then I'm accepting" she smiled warmly, "is it ok if we take Shiori, Tidus, Sora & Euraisia then?" "What? Why?"

She grin's alittle "Well, a young 14 year old girl on her first date, with someone she hardly knows? Just making sure you don't try & take advantage of me, hon."

"How do you know they even like each other?" "Well Shiori has a telekinetic ability to send me messages with her mind & Euraisia just sent me a text message telling me she loves Sora & rambling on & on about how he so interesting & cool, & funny he is. Look I gotta go ok? I'll see you tomorrow morning." "Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 PM ok?"

"Alright" She leaned in & gave him a small kiss on the cheek, & before she pulled away she whispers "& by the way…I move fast…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hakeya soon boarded the broken ship, remarkably, the ship crashed into the shape of a cave, & all the furniture was nailed to the floors & wall, so it was "Livable".

Hakeya walked in, slipped on her pajamas, slippers, & robe that had been salvaged after the incident, & pulled her place in the room. "Riku…Asked me out…." She whispered, the girls immediately broke into a fit of "Oh's" & "Ah's" & then Shiori shot up "What are you going to wear?" "That nice black dress with the black flower pin in the middle"

"Oh the one you were going to wear to the dance with your Ex boyfriend but didn't because you dumped him?" Euraisia said bitterly "He was inarticulate; he couldn't understand a damn thing I said." Hakeya explained "Yeah, guys leave her alone, she had her reasons, & I think they're pretty good ones too!" Shiori defended, "Well, what if Riku isn't articulate?" Marina said skeptically, "You…just don't know him like I do…"

Meanwhile…

"What do you guys mean you can't come? This is a very complicated woman I'm dealing with here! I need backup!" "We're very sorry Riku, But Euraisia & I want to be alone." "Yeah, & what Shiori & I will be doing is NO WAY a group activity…unless you're a depraved sicko" "Damnit…than atleast help me pick out something to wear, I told her we were going to a nice restaurant. You guys owe me some help…"

13 minutes…

"& you get me a tux… sigh how cliché but I'll take it…" Riku Pouted.

The next day was trivial as always until 7:00PM, Riku walked over to pick Hakeya up, when she came out he was shocked to see how…Classy she looked, his jaw literally hit the ground, a nice form fitting, black, dress, little strips of material dangled all around it, & a large black flower pin dotted the neck of it, she wore her down in a black, red-star lined, bow, she also wore dangling key earrings, netted armlets & a choker with a black cross curled around her swan-like neck.

"So…are we going?" she asked shyly, Riku zoned out "Oh uh….sure…lets go." He held out his hand to allow her to take it, she gently rests her hand in his & the walked over to a restaurant 3 minutes away. When they arrived, Riku got the reservations set up, they were lead to their table, & got their food "So…looks like the others couldn't make it, huh…" he said desperately trying to develop a conversation, "Yeah…" Hakeya said feeling rude to leave Riku in his conversation alone, "So…oh! Where are you from?" "Well, I was told to have been born in "balamb garden" & I lived there till I was about 8 years old, then my teacher & I left to a planet called "Wings of Praise" "That sounds like a beautiful place! What's it like?" "Well it didn't seem very "Beautiful" to me for the first year, kids were awful to me, the school work was so advanced, & I couldn't understand anything! Can you believe that for the first 2 years I was the least funny kid in the whole 4th & 5th grade?" Riku was silent for a moment, "That sounds rough…" he reached & held her hand, "It was really rough, but then in 6th grade I met my friends currently, they saved me from a life of misery, after I met them, my grades improved, I stopped caring what people thought…I-I owe them a lot just for putting up with everything I've done…going Goth, all my cursing issues, my distaste for some of their music, talking about anime non stop & loosing all interest in things I might've liked if I'd have stayed preppy, old Hakeya Tokaio & all the shit I got them into overall, I mean, if I hadn't have forced them into this joyride…" She paused "…We wouldn't be here right now….." Riku looked up at her distressed expression, held her hand & whispered, "Well this is one stupid mistake I'm glad you made…" Hakeya's lips curved into a shy smile at the warmth in his voice,

"Thank you, Riku…I'm kind of glad we did it too…" "Hey how about we ditch this place?" he stood up "But we haven't paid." "I know, that's what makes it so exciting!"

She giggles alittle bit "Ok but if we get caught I'm telling them you bribed me with the temptation of candy, ok?" he grinned slyly "Oh, if you're lucky, you might just get something sweet tonight." "…oh I'm so excited, you pervert…" She said flatly, standing up, the two walked out as casually as they came in, Riku even added a "Tab is on the table sir" on their way out. Once they were out the door they ran all the way up the path & back to destiny shores, laughing the whole way there.

"They probably found out by now." Said Riku resting his back on a palm tree, out of breath, Hakeya scooted next to Riku side & rest her head on his shoulder, "Ha-ha," Hakeya stood up & walked towards the ocean, "This has all been…so nice…" she turns around to face Riku "Thank You Riku! You really don't seem like the "Victim of darkness" I expected!" she smiled "So, will your parents be worried?"

"I wouldn't know…My mom was killed by Ansem…My father left me with Ms. Treppe & I don't know where my Twin Brother & Half sister are now…will yours?"

"I wouldn't know either…My father ran off & my mom is dead… I live with an 18 year old named Noreen… she's my foster mom…Hakeya…Euraisia told me you have been this happy since you were with your ex…what…was his name?" Hakeya walked up & sat in front of Riku; she lowered her head & whispered, "Xai..." She slipped her arms around Riku's neck, "But let's not speak of him any more ok? The breakup wasn't exactly bliss…"

"Wait…Hakeya, I have a better place to do this…let's head back to my place…"

& they got up & walked back to Riku's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrived at Riku's house around 1:09AM; they sit on the bed & begin to talk.

"So…You don't remember anything about your parents?" He began

"Well, Ms. Treppe told me a few things but other than that I don't remember them at all…& you don't remember yours either?"

"No…." he said "wow…This is kinda creepy…" She reaches out & gently touches his arm, "I'm…Sorry…" "Huh? Why Riku?" "I know I really want to do- but I can't…not without your permission…" "Huh? What? - OH! Really? With me? Are you crazy?"

"I know, I've completely over stepped my boundaries & I am deeply sorry!"

"No, no, it's not that it's just- I've never felt…well…& this just seemed weird…"

"Listen Hakeya, anyone who wouldn't want to do this with you is crazy, but I won't if you're not ready." "I'm not ready, but…" She slides off her dress revealing a blue corset attached to a small, blue, skirt. "I'll go as far as I can…" she smiled slightly. She lay back on the bed; Riku leans over her & slides his arms under her back & pulls her close,

He lightly kisses her on her neck. He slowly unties her corset & begins to kiss her lower neck; he pulls back, he touches her face gently & croons "My god you're beautiful…"

She draws in a deep breath & feels his lips pressed against hers.

The Next Day…

Hakeya wakes up on an unfamiliar bed; she turns over to face a silver haired young man.

Startled by this sight, she sits up fast, "Oh my god! Am I still a virgin?" she blurts out.

Riku stirs "Urgh….huh? Oh good morning…Hakeya!" he says in surprise,

"Didn't…do…it…did I?" Hakeya smacks her forehead, "Oh god I hope not!"

"Do you feel knocked up?" "No…I'm not drunk, hung-over, & I feel no different than I do ever other day…I think I'm ok!" "Me too!...Except…" he looks down "We're freaking naked!" Hakeya shrieks & clutches the blanket to her chest

"Ok I'll change in the bathroom, you change in here, ok?" "Ok!" Riku exits to his bathroom, Hakeya throws on her clothes & waits for Riku. He walks in, "You want me to walk you back or-" "No, that's alright, but thank you." She stands up & starts for the door, "Good Bye Riku" she gives him a light kiss on the cheek,

& heads straight out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, this is the longest internet fanfiction I've ever done!

This is when things begin to get edgier, more adventure-ish kinda stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Hakeya walked over towards the busted aircraft, all her friends were waiting outside for her, Euraisia, was grinning devilishly," So where were you all night?" she said, "We went back to his place & I…passed out from the heat again." Hakeya lied, "Oh OOOK!"

Euraisia said not believing Hakeya's lie. A black puddle formed behind Euraisia, & a grizzly dark claw reached up & grabbed her ankle. "EURAISIA!" Shiori screamed, all of sudden the hand was gone, they all looked up to see Sora in his triumphant stance, showing that he'd vanquished the heartless, "Oh my god, Sora! Thank you so much!" Euraisia traps Sora in a tight embrace. "What was that thing?" Euraisia whimpered "A heartless..." Sora whispered, "I guess you can never destroy the darkness completely…"

He stood up "Riku! Lets go!" he called "Go where?" "For a final showdown…I'm done fucking around here! He's dragging innocent bystanders in this now; he's crossed a dangerous line!" Sora said, his eyes burning with resolve. "We are conveniently done fixing the ship!" Selphie, Tidus, Wakka & Kairi shout happily, "Good…" "Sora!"

Hakeya called grabbing the brunette's wrist "We're coming too!" Sora looked at her with hardening sympathy, "It's too dangerous! We can't let a bunch of girls get hurt because of us!" "Don't give that malicious chauvinistic shit! Besides you're using OUR ship!"

She said teasingly "Yeah but WE fixed it!" They glared at each other, the glimmer he saw in her eyes showed she wasn't backing down, "fine, you can come, but don't slow us down!" They all began to board the newly fixed ship with their provisions packed & ready they were finally ready!

"You boy's will have to share the sofa." "What? After WE let YOU come with US!" Riku shouted "Well WE let YOU use OUR aircraft!" Euraisia defended "Fine" Riku slumped into the couch & pouted, "So, where to mon-cappy-ton?" Hakeya said cheerfully steering the ship, "To the source of all this chaos…Hollow Bastion…" "The name is kinda ironic but whatever…TO HOLLOW BASTION!" She switches the piloting on auto, & walks into her room. Euraisia gets up & sits next to Sora, "So….Sora…Come with me!" She pulls him over into her room, "Euraisia why am I here?" "I want to show you something…"

She lifts a curtain revealing a balcony incased in a glass dome. "It has a great view of my home!" He turns his view to face a pastel purple planet, "It beautiful!" he exclaimed in awe, "There, the sky is always purple…" Sora was just about to say something but was interrupted when Hakeya's voice came over the PA system, "Hey everyone, just so ya know we'll be making a stop on Wings of Praise…that is all."

"Come on!" Euraisia giggles "You're gonna get ta see my world!"

To Be Continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The ship landed & everyone stepped off, Riku & Sora were amazed to see the new planet.

All the buildings looked metallic & futuristic, the people were flying, & shooting off elemental magic as if it were fit to use in daily life, but what really surprised them was how the sky was purple. Hakeya smirked at their surprise & said "Pretty innovative place huh?" "Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh…." They said at once "Well, I think you both need to fit in more, lets go buy you some good clothes" Euraisia suggested, "Yeah…the KeyBlade wielder's main law is to never let on where they're from…" Hakeya whispers.

They begin walking down the street, looking for a ritzy store to buy some "Normal" clothes. "Here's the perfect store for you Riku! It's called "Cutter's Edge" Euraisia giggles, "The name is a little insulting, but they have great gothic clothes! How do you think I got to looking so damn sexy?" Boasts Hakeya, Riku Looks up "A bunch face-lifts & some plastic surgery?" this makes every except Hakeya, Laugh. They walk in & pick out some big, black Chained pants, some black sneakers & a black muscle shirt that says "LP" on it.

"My god you look good! Now we get Sora some good clothes!" They walk into a store called "Kick Your Ass" Style!" They bring him back out in a red jersey & red matching shorts & some red & white high-tops, "Ok you both look…Semi-Normal so let's get going to our school, and we'll need a few more provisions…" Euraisia lead on.

"Like what?" Riku said impatiently "WOMEN THINGS YOU ASS MASTER!"

Hakeya screeched "ohhh….GROSS!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I think we should give them a tour! They gave us one its only fair!" Euraisia Piped up

"Ok" Hakeya agreed "& neither of you are getting out of this!" "But the fate of the world-""Can wait!" Shiori cuts Sora off, "Sabella, Sarika, Leanna, Shiori & I will get some provisions ok? Have fun!" Marina said cheerfully. "Hakeya, I'm guessing you want time alone with Riku? So I'll go with Sora, you go with Riku." Euraisia Whispers, Hakeya nods & they depart.

Hakeya & Riku walk down the sidewalk, Hakeya was trying to get Riku to talk about this operation, "So what exactly are we going to do?" "You need not worry on that, Sora & I will finish it." He said idly, Hakeya pouts, "Listen, you macho, chauvinistic, egotistical, insult to intelligent men everywhere, you are NOT the only one involved! You told us enough so now we're in on this too! Women or not I know & you know that we are not like the prissy missy's on your island, I've killed more people by accident then you've done on purpose. Now when I ask about this mission I deserve to know what I'm doing to assist you, besides driving your sorry-asses there!"

Given this information made Riku horribly terrified of Hakeya, He was NOT about to deny her the information she desired. He sighed, "Fine, We're going to-""RIKU LOOK OUT!" Hakeya yelped pushing the silver haired teen in to the street, "What in the hell Hakeya?" he screamed "Another one…" she muttered, they turn around to come face to face with an army of heartless, "Those Entities again?" "We have to run!" he grabbed her wrist & they dart down the street, "What are we Pant going to do?" Riku said running out of breath, Hakeya thought for a moment, grabbed his hand & flipped him into an alley. She watched the heartless continue down the street & sighed in relief, "Idiots…"

"I'll go out there & keep em' busy while you run to safety" Riku panted,

Hakeya cringed at his extreme request, "You are NOT fighting them alone!" she cried,

"& you're not dying if I can help it." He takes a threatening step towards the exit, but is stopped by the strong, tugging on his arm, "NO!" she yelled defiantly, "Whether you see it or not, I really do care about you!" He focused his deep aqua eyes on her sparkling emerald eyes; the growing intensity showed she was being sincere. "Fine…" he gave in, "Alright! Those freaks want to party with us?" she brought her arms up to her neck, soon a sea-blue marble appeared, attached was a black choker that wrapped around her neck,

A cascading light trailed in a haltered shape from the marble to her knees, when the light deteriorated, a sea blue dress appeared. Separate sleeves formed a baggy shape from just under her shoulders to well passed her hands. Her legs glowed & left behind sea matching boots, her hair & eyes changed into a matching blue. Her emblem appeared on the end of her sleeves, the top of her boots & just under the marble & in her hand appeared a staff with a similar marble on the end of it. Riku's jaw dropped, she really DID look like she could kick his ass!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"Than lets start off with the piñata!" "Wow…corny but sexy!" She jumped up into the air & let out a powerful ocean spell that wiped out a portion of the Heartless army. Once she landed she said to Riku "You know, with out the perks of this battle suit I could NEVER do that!" Riku smiled & jumped right in there & began hacking away at the heartless.

A stray heartless leaps on Riku & lacerates him in the back, Hakeya sees this & tries to get its attention "Hey! Oil slick! Come & get me!" she taunts & instantly enrages the heartless. It jumps after her & gives her a large gash on her stomach, "Riku! I'm going to use a final attack lookout!" He moves into another alley "Acid Sea…" she yells muffled by the agony in her stomach. A large, bubbling, ocean hovers above the dark entities & falls on top of them, causing holes to bore all over their bodies until they were all gone.

"Hakeya!" Riku Shouts running over to her.

6 hours later…

"Uh…what?" Hakeya's eyes flutter open, "Hakeya? I am so sorry I undermined you, you really proved me wrong today!" "& yet I still faint! Damnit…No…Riku you were right…I'm just a weak little girl." Riku smirked "you're right, whatever was I thinking? Apologizing to you, I mean all women do is get in the way, Right?" "Oh no! I didn't say that!" "See? You really saved me, & I'm sorry I said those things…" "Hmmm…" She held out her hand, he took it as a hand shake & grabbed her hand, a blast of water shot through her hands & shot him in his face, "Oops, sweaty palms!" she said smiling, "Ok, now we're even!" "I deserved that…"

Meanwhile…

"So…Euraisia, where do you think Hakeya & Riku are now?" "Probably by that wreckage that looks suspiciously like the aftermath of the…ACID SEA SPELL! OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GO OVER THERE NOW!" Euraisia grabbed Sora's gloved hand & pulled him over towards the wreckage, they finally see Hakeya & Riku laughing,

"You think this is funny? Hakeya! You know this attack isn't for showing off! It's for instant defeats at critical moments!" "You should have seen all the heartless! It was critical!" Hakeya tried to explain, "Fine, but good gusts, Girl! You scared the living crap out of me!" "Uh hehhehheh…oops…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They finally make it to the school where they can already see Shiori, Leanna, Sabella, Sarika & Marina, swooping back & forth from the school to the ship with boxes in hand, full of potions & elixirs to keep them alive for many battles ahead. "Hey, Guys!" Hakeya runs up to them, "Hakeya turn around!" Shiori warns, "Xai is coming!" "Oh…Shit…"

Hakeya turns & is about to fly off, but nope, too late, Xai walks out with his dark coat trailing behind him. "Oh…Hi Hakeya…" "Uh…Hi…" Hakeya lowered her head, Riku leaned over to Euraisia "Who's this guy?" he whispers "Riku…That's…her Ex…Xai…" she says solemnly. "Hey! Xai! Where ya been?" Euraisia darts up & hugs him "Oh mi gaw! I haven't seen you in forever!" Xai Gasps "My GOD LOOSEN YOU GRIP! It's crushing meh!" Hakeya leans in & whispers to Riku "See why I left him? Once he gets comfortable with someone, all the mystique & foreboding essence just vanishes…& he understood nothing I said & wasn't really all that funny." "Hmmm…I can see why THAT would get annoying…" he whispers back. Xai greeted the others, & turns to Hakeya "So, what's with the creepy, black, bugs?" "Um…Well…They're called "Heartless" they are entities born of darkness & prey on hearts of the living…."

"Huh?" Xai shrugged dumbfounded, "Never mind, just for your sake, don't go near em." Hakeya sighed "Well who are these two guys? They're defiantly not from Wings of Praise." _& you figured this all by yourself? _Hakeya thought, "I'm Sora!" Sora said proudly, "Riku…" Riku said solemnly, "Yeah, Riku & Hakeya are….kind of going together." Euraisia said, Hakeya hugs Riku gently, he returned her hug, "Oh…is he your new…Boyfriend?" Xai choked, "uh….yeah….he kind of is I suppose…" Riku slid his hand WAY past the comfort zone; he suddenly feels the painful collision of her hand on his face, "Keep your hands to yourself, Pervert!" She said jaggedly, "Ok! Ok! Type me out some rules later! Jeez!" he whined, "A match made in heaven right?" Hakeya said flatly, "Hmm…right…" Xai said depressed to see Hakeya in the arms of someone else.

"Uh…guys I'll be back, I'm going to take a break in the elemental chambers, ok?"

"Alright, but be back in 20 minutes ok?" "Ok."

Hakeya departs her group & enters the school & then she enters the Elemental chamber door room. She stands before seven doors with sphere slots in the center of each emblem engraved on the door. "Earth, Wind, Fire, Thunder, Spirit, Ice, & Water…" she whispers

She pulls out a regulation water sphere, a blue sphere given to all water-wielding fairies.  
She slips the sphere into the door & puts her hand on the giant water symbol engraved on it. It begins to glow an eerie blue & then opens. She takes a deep breath & walks down the stained glass halls, she reaches the end, an elevator, she punches in the numbers of the type of water setting she wants & then sends it. "This is the first time I've been here for…some time…" the elevator takes her to a beautiful cliff, above a beautiful sea,

Little lightning bugs fly slowly giving off a green light every now & then. Hakeya takes her place on a rock under a tree overlooking the sea, & she sighs. "What am I going to do? This is never going to work out…once the barriers are back up…god knows if we got through because of Shiori or the heartless….UGH!" she stood up, got into a diving stance & Threw herself into the ocean.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

She dove into the water with a soft splash; it always helped her to be surrounded by her element. she found it easier to sort out her personal issues when listening to the soft crashing of the ocean waves against the cliff's edge. "Hakeya?" she heard Xai's voice,

She flew up to the rock she once sat on with her transparent wings, "Yes?" she said, her arms crossed. "What's the matter?" he asked "Nothing, why?" he grinned "well for one thing you look pissed & for another you told me how you only came to this particular setting when something bothered you." He was right, "so what if something is wrong? We're not together anymore." "I know but…" he wrapped his arms around her neck, "I still care about you, you know?" Hakeya tensed, she slipped out, "What are you doing! You shouldn't care! I dumped YOU! You should be pissed at me!" he laughed heavily

"But I forgive you…'School work' can be difficult, & balancing a relationship is even harder I'll bet." The way he looked at her told Hakeya that he knew it wasn't the school work that caused the break up, she sighed, "Fine, to be honest, I never really felt like you understood a lot of things I said, whenever I used a big word you'd say "Huh?" or stay silent, & then you took things you shouldn't have seriously, you weren't very smooth, behaviorally speaking, & I need someone more….Humorously inclined, you know?" she explained shyly, trying not to hurt him, "That's what Star told me!" "No! ah-! She told you in a more intensified cruel way & twisted MY words to make it sound harsh! She's a liar & neither one of us should have trusted her! I know I could've have told you better than with a note but it was difficult! You weren't a bad boyfriend I just didn't see a future for us, I'm sorry…" she lowered her gaze, "Oh, Hakeya…I didn't know…& what about how you were avoiding me?" "Well….I….broke up with you…& I didn't want to face you…I also lied about it…" he paused for a moment, "Well, you did it for my sake, taking how I felt into consideration, I suppose that was just your way to steer clear of an argument, but if you wanted smart I could just read the dictionary-" "No, I don't want you to change, you deserve someone who will love you for who you really are."

He's about to object, but stops, "Thank you, I'll escort you out." "Let's go" she smiles, & they leave.

They walk out to the parking lot where the ship is located, "Hey! Hakeya we thought you died or something!" Euraisia joked "You wish!" Hakeya laughs "Hey Hakeya!" Riku walks up to her, "I'm glad you're back! We need someone to scrub the ship!" Hakeya gave him a look, "Why not just use your spongy, head?" she said, "ha ha ha, very funny…" Riku said sarcastically, "You had it coming!" She said cheerfully & punched him lightly in the arm, Xai smiled at how happy she looked, "Later guys, I gotta go to the showdown meeting in the auditorium!" Xai waved & was about to leave "Wait! What showdown?" Marina asked "All the elemental students & teachers are going to fight these "Heartless" "That's crazy! That will only provide a temporary diversion to the inevitable!" Riku warned "We've no other choice…they've already gotten a lot of us, & it's our only option…." Xai says sadly, "No…" Sabella whispered "Our…Home…" Leanna whimpered, Their distressed looks worried Sora, "Don't you worry! Once we reclose the keyhole everything will be back to normal!" "YEAH! & then we'll get a life…time's detention for grand theft auto…" Hakeya said depressed. "Uh heh…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Y-You're the KeyBlade wielder?" Xai stammered "Can I come with you?"

"You could beg us indignantly, but they need you here! Temporary solution or not it still buys time for us here & out at Hollow bastion." Euraisia explained "Hollow Bastion? People have died there! You can't go there!" Xai begged, "Don't worry, we'll be fine, we've got the KeyBlade wielder protecting us!" Hakeya exploded into fits of laughter at Marina's comment, "at any rate WE'LL be protecting HIM! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed, "Hmm…alright, go kick some ass you guys!" Xai said finally allowing their leave, "You too!" Hakeya said triumphantly.

After take off, Euraisia ran up to Hakeya in the captain's seat "Hakeya, you & Xai are speaking again?" "You'll just have to ask him now won't cha?" she said patting her head,

"Hakeya…you were….gone with him for awhile did….anything happen?" Riku said looking worried "Aww…Riku I'm touched! You actually care! No, nothing happened; I wouldn't do that to you!" She said hugging him, "Thank god…" he whispered "I mean- We don't need anyone of you girls going into labor on this journey, Clear?" he caught himself "Crystal Sir!" Hakeya said saluting him sarcastically, "Watch it…." He glared at her.

They land in Hollow Bastion; they are shocked to see the ash black sky, & the twisting cyclone formation of the clouds, "Everything looks so….evil…" Euraisia whimpered "Maybe we're not ready for this…Lets turn back!" Leanna suggested, "We can't…" Riku said firmly, "But-"Leanna started "He's right…" Hakeya looked at Leanna "As long as this door is unsealed the darkness will never end…" they step up to towards the Hollow

Bastion castle & then "Well maybe we should atleast turn back & talk alittle more about this…I mean who knows what could happen? We might not be able turn back…." Riku Sighs at Eurasia's depressing comment, "Fine, but only for a few minutes…ok?" they sit in a circle & begin to discuss the situations at hand.

"This place has changed a lot since last time…" Riku sighed & turned his gaze to the castle. "Well it certainly LOOKS like heartless central, I really don't think we will return home alive & it scares the shit out of me…" Hakeya admitted, Riku stood up, "No…you will get back safely, those monsters aren't claiming anyone else…" "Wait a minute! What about you?" Hakeya said in an accusatory tone, "They already have me, I'm not going anywhere." "Could you…be more specific?" they all sit down, "A long time off I was trying to save Kairi's heart." "Why?" Euraisia interrupts, "uh telling a story here, can you shut up?" Riku said "anyway, I was willing to risk anything & everything to get it back, so I….sided with the darkness…" "You're never supposed to side with evil! Its…EVIL!" Sarika Flipped out, "there's no mad sex scene in here is there?" Shiori sighed in disappointment, "You know what, I'm getting sick of the interruptions, I'm going into flashbacks now! Thank you very much!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Oh no! Not flashbacks! They confuse me! I'm sorry! We'll be quiet now!"

Euraisia begs, "Alright then. So I joined up with maleficent…in hopes that they might have her heart…I screwed up a lot of Sora's adventures, when I lead Pinocchio in to Monstro's stomach & almost got us all killed by the heartless parasite…or on Captain Hook's ship…or right here at Hollow Bastion…" he said sadly, "I'm worse than Ansem himself!" he gritted his teeth & lowered his head, "…No…You did it all for Kairi….You were willing to risk it all…Just for her…Your heart was in the right place….However your head was not…" Hakeya turned & smiled at Riku, "uh oh, Hakeya's getting all philosophical, she's serious!" "Hmmm…Maybe we should go up & confront this whole thing…." They nod & stand up, & begin making their way up to Hollow Bastion.

"Hakeya, Wait!" Riku runs up to her, "Thanks…" she smiles warmly at him & takes his hand "We'll finish this I promise…" "I owe you so much right now…." "You can pay me when we kick Ansem's freaky ass, ok?" "Ok!" & with that they ran up the ice platforms…together…

They finally reach the castle entrance, Eurasia pants out "My god! I'm exhausted! Can we rest?" all of sudden a familiar claw like hand grips around her ankle, "AGHHHH!" she screamed, Leanna let loose her 'Piercing Ember' attack, "There will be more…Stay alert." Hakeya warned, "Lucky for you, Leanna was in her battle dress." "Yeah let's transform before we take another step!" Marina suggested. They all transform into their battle clothes & continue on. After 13 various battles they finally reach the Main doors, they were Black & Purple, & held a strange dark Aura, "I can't read the inscriptions…Its all swirly like…" Riku said squinting at the foreign markings, "Its Ancient Fairy Text, good thing you've got us, our teachers made us learn this in English, who would've guessed we really CAN use it in real life!" Eurasia laughs "Well who's the best at reading this?" Sora asks "Hakeya got the best English grade, so I think she should read it!" Marina said in her overly happy way, "Alright…" Hakeya kneeled down to read the inscription, "It says 'A hand of warmth & heart of gold to share the secrets long untold'." She read, "hand of warmth & heart of gold…Sora! Put your hands on the wall!" Eurasia yells "WHAT DID I DO!" he says smacking his hands against the inscriptions, the doors slowly began to separate, "You just opened the door!" Leanna cheered "heh, yeah I guess I did!" Sora said smiling broadly, "Wait, Eurasia, How did you know it would work?"

Eurasia turned & faced him, she smiled "Because, you're the KeyBlade master, you'll always be the key to unlocking the truth between Darkness & Light" "oh….thanks…" he replied feeling heat rise into his cheeks. "Besides, what you lack in brains, you'd HAVE to make up for in kindness brought on by your amazing stupidity!" "Hey….Eh…What does that mean?" Sora said dumbfounded "It means you're too stupid to be evil! You couldn't handle orient plots & schemes against the good, & you've always stood for justice!" "Oh…HEY!" Eurasia just giggled & ran off, into the interior of the castle.

"ANSEM! I know you're behind this! You cowardous bastard! Show yourself!" Riku said, his eyes went from their usual calm, kind aqua, to edgy unrelenting Red, Hakeya was alittle worried about this, "Riku?" she called, "Ansem! I know you can hear me! Show yourself!" "As you wish…" said a strange voice, suddenly an ominous form appeared, "I am here now what is it you want?" he asks calmly, "Pull off that damn hood!" "As you wish…" he said & he lowered his hood, his eyes burned a fiery orange,

His hair was silver & long, like Riku, & he seemed to be the source of all the darkness, "Let's go guys!" "No…" Riku cut off Hakeya "This….is my battle…I'll fight it alone."

"Riku! We agreed you wouldn't pull anymore macho shit! You'd allow us, your friends, to help you fight this!" "This isn't your battle!" He fell to his knees, "I don't know why, but even before I knew who this…Thing, was…I knew I never liked him! I hated the idea of teaming up with him…But I did it all for Kairi, My Ex girlfriend…." "You knew something was weird about me, didn't you Riku? But you just didn't want to accept the fact that you could be double crossed, you wanted so much to Believe in me, that I could bring your love her heart back, to hear her voice once more, Well Riku, the reason you had those feelings is because, You Are My Son…We Are blood, you've inherited my strength, power & your mother's determination." Ansem said "Wh-what? Where is my mom?" Riku Looked up, his eyes brimmed with tears, "Dead…at my hands…" "What?...You…You KILLED HER?" Riku stood up & began to lash out at him furiously, "Riku! Stop!" Hakeya grabbed onto Riku's arms "He…he killed her…I actually have a family…& he killed her…." He sobbed softly, "Riku…I'm so sorry…"

"How sweet, Won't Kairi be jealous?" "We…Broke up…She loves Sora…" "Yes Riku, your mother is dead, your mother died in an accident, I was trying to make more heartless & she volunteered, showing no fear when she formed into an unstable entity that died later on, she was just too weak after the months of research to sustain herself, & Then I created a new heartless from her remains, her egg I extracted in the event she died, & some of my cells, & thus, you were born, Son of Ansem, Brother of Sephiroth.

"NO! I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN!" He threw his head back & smiled weakly, "I'm…not human…just a strand of DNA fused with darkness…." The tears began spilling from his eyes & coursed down his face. Hakeya Held on to him tighter, "RIKU!" her cry echoed.

"Hakeya, Sora, Would you like to know your origins?" "Depends, are we related to you?" He sneered at Hakeya's remark. "No unfortunately, I'd have loved to bring up a daughter with such fire within her, you, my children, were birthed by Squall LeonHart & Rinoa LeonHart. You two were only a week old when I attacked Balamb garden & your parents fled the city, your mother tripped over a stone & gave you both to your father & told him to run, he was reluctant, but ran anyway, I destroyed your mother as well."

Hakeya's eyes grew wide, "So it wasn't a dream…I've seen it every night I've gone to sleep, I see that awful seen again & again…My Father hid behind a tree & saw it all, he took us back to Balamb & cast Stopaga on us…& for four years we sat there while he left to knock up a woman named Ifalna, within those four years another girl grew to a four year old & we were still babies, Ms.Treppe sent Sora to Destiny island in order to keep our brushes with evil separate…our half sister is-" "Aerith Gainsborough" Ansem finished for her, "NO! I'VE LIVED 14 YEARS WITH NO FAMILY & THEN I FIND OUT I DO HAVE ONE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE?" She screeched.

"Don't worry you won't have to worry about life anymore…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ansem pulled out the dark blade, "let's end this."

"You read my mind!" Riku said, holding out his hand, suddenly Ansem's weapon

disappeared & reappeared in Riku's hand "You don't need this, you have dark powers."

Hakeya jumped up, "I've had enough!" she unleashed a devastating sea spark attack from her staff, the rest of ElementX began shooting off their most powerful elemental attacks & Sora & Riku jumped in. Ansem smacked Hakeya in the jaw, firing her into the stone floor with such force the ground broke apart, "Ugh…" she groaned, "Bastard!" Riku Shouted lashing insanely at Ansem face, "I grow tired of this…" Ansem yawned & sent a strong Vibration through them, & they all collapsed onto the floor. "We'll never beat him!" Marina cried, "Everyone needs a weakness!" Sabella shouted "Light!" Shiori called,

"What do you think Hakeya?" Leanna asked, Hakeya thought for a moment, "If Sora & Riku join in, we just might have enough power to pull it off!" Eurasia turned "Hey Riku, Sora! We need your help!" Sora & Riku crawl over to them, "Join hands everyone! Shiori you're in the middle!" they began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth, a light emitted from their hearts & they glowed brilliant elemental colors. "What are yo-NOOOOO!" Ansem cried & He vanished in the blinding pink light. When they were finally done they lowered to the ground again & stared at Ansem's remains, "Ew, Icky…." Euraisia gagged. "So…What happened to him?" Sora asked, Hakeya glowers at Sora "We blew him up, the combination of all 6 elements fused with our Spirit element caused an eruption. He's hopefully dead…But I don't know…"

"I don't care what happens is too good for him…" Riku muttered, his voice muffled, by the weight of his origin

"Hakeya, I can't believe that you're my twin sister…" "I need to see Squall…Now…" Hakeya said "Alright Hakeya lets go…" "Hold on…" Sora ran into the library, "Squall! You have some explaining to do!" Sora echoed through the room, Squall walked down the stairs, "Hey, Sora! Hakeya?" "Don't 'Hey Sora Hakeya' US!" Hakeya walks up to Squall, her eyes were deep & sad, "…Daddy?..." she whispered, "Oh boy…um…I guess I do have things to explain huh?"

They all sat down in a circle, "Ok, its all true…I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know you were my kids, your names are common, you know." "Which one of us was born first?" Sora asked "Hakeya was born a minute earlier than you Sora, if you guys weren't cast with stopaga, Hakeya would be the oldest." "Aw crap! So I'm the middle child? This sucks!" "Well I'm the baby! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Immature, Naïve, Young, Miserable?" Hakeya guessed "I got more…"

Riku was sitting on a window pane staring blankly through the stained glass.

Hakeya slowly approached him, "Hey" She said softly, "So…Uh…" "What? You have a family, you happy now?" He said coldly, "Riku…I-I'm Sorry Ansem is your dad…"

"No……I'm Sorry, it's not your fault, I should be happy for you…I'm sorry" he apologized sincerely, "It's alright" She smiled "Glad to have you back, you big dummy!" she laughed hugging him around the neck & messing up his hair. She turned to leave, but stopped, "Riku…um...if you ever need to talk just...let me know ok?" "Ok….Thanks" Riku said


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

"Do you think we got him this time?" Sora Asked, "The darkness can never fully be destroyed, you know." Squall Replied, "Why don't we ask Riku? HE should know!"

Marina said VERY loudly, Riku turned away, "Marina! Stop shooting off you big Hippo MOUTH!" Eurasia scolded, "Yeah, it's like they say, You can pick your friends & you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your family!" "..." Riku remained silent at Sora's remark "Can I pick my friend's nose?" Euraisia said pointing at Leanna's face "no…" Hakeya said gritting her teeth in frustration, "Look, I've known you my entire life Riku; you're not a bad person, so stop acting as if it's the end of the world!" Riku looked at Sora oddly, "You want me to act like I never found out? I'm not human Sora! I can't ignore that!" "Riku! I've tried to be a strong, independent woman & although helping a chauvinistic, egotistical, blind sighted, idiot, like you, is COMPLETLEY against my standards…" She paused "NO ONE INHUMAN COULD FEEL AS MUCH AS YOU DO!" she bellowed, everyone gasped "Did Hakeya Tokai-LeonHart Actually CARE for someone else?" "Shut up Eurasia!" Hakeya glowered at Euraisia, "Re-Really?" Riku whispered "Yes…Look, you guys I think its time we go home, or find a hotel or

Something…." Hakeya said softly, still blushing. They start toward the ship; Sora jumped on Squall's back, "Oh Daddy! Can we go to the candy store! Ooh ooh! & then a PARADE?" Sora said…Twitching…. "Sure, Son we can do ALL those things!...when I can shell out the cash for all that crap…Squall whispered to Hakeya, smiling, She laughed slightly. They were right in front of their parking place when Riku cried out

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL! URGH!" & fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, "Riku! What's the matter!" Hakeya knelt by his side, "It feels like nails! UGH!" He fell forward, "Riku? RIKU!" everyone gathered around him, he stumbled to his feet,

Threw back his head & let out a screech as 2 massive, Black, wings tore through his skin & spread out valiantly tearing his shirt to pieces. "What the hell?" Squall whispered, "You're definitely my dad…"

Hakeya Sighed "They-re calling me…." Riku said with a dual sound in his voice,

A pair of heartless antenna were protruding from his head, his eyes glow neon yellow,

& he lets out another Heartless cry. He begins to flap his wings furiously,

"WHAT IS HE DOING?" Marina screamed, holding on for dear life, "HE'S TRYING TO KNOCK US OFF THE PILLAR!" Hakeya yelled back, "RIKU! STOP! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SERVE YOUR FATHER LIKE SOME DARK, MINDLESS, SERVANT!" Hakeya yelled "What?" Riku was starting to understand, He ceased his wing flapping, "You said you wouldn't go back to being a servant of darkness, an entity of slavery. You trust your friends right?" Hakeya called to him, "Was that not the truth?"

"I-I…" Riku's chest began to glow, "What's happening?" Euraisia cried "I think his heart's been renewed!" Hakeya said happily. Riku sank to his knees & sobbed

"Riku…" Hakeya ran over to him, "I think we should go now, come on lets get that blood cleaned off." She soothed, Squalled glared at Riku "I'm watchin' you! If you so much as come close to deflowering my baby girl, I'll skin you alive!" "SHUT UP POPS! He doesn't need this now." She looked down at Riku, tears coursed over the dried blood on his face, "My hands are…too bloodstained to hold you Hakeya…" His words muffled by his hands cupped over his face. "Shut up Riku! My hands have blood on them too!" Riku smiled halfheartedly at her comment, "Yes but I deserve that, you deserve someone better…" He felt the painful, collision of Hakeya's fist, "If you ever talk like that again so help me Riku, I will beat the sense back into you!" He gazed into her eyes, sadly, wondering if he even deserved her, well she seemed to believe so he thought, _Might as well roll with it or get hit again… _

"What? What's happening?" Hakeya cried as she & everyone else began to fade,

"We're being sent home!" Sora yelped "But why is Squall fading?" "My true place is at Wings of Praise with my students & my daughters." Squall said grasping both Hakeya & Aerith's hands. "Hey! What about your son?" Sora whined "Well, you'll be sent to Destiny Island…Son…" Sora smiles at his father & they finally fully vanish


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hakeya is devastated over Riku & her separation, its been 3 weeks he's been gone, she's sang every night in hopes he might hear her.

Meanwhile….

"Riku…I miss Hakeya & Aerith…I LOVE MY OLDER SISTERS!" Sora shouted joyfully, Riku smiled, "I love your sister too…" "he smirked "Her Brown hair, her green eyes, how her glasses made her look as intelligent as she is & her independent attitude…I…Miss her……" He stepped off the pier & waded over towards the shore opposite from Sora, he stood on the edge of the beach & whispered: _"I just wish I could be with you…one last time…" _

"Riku, I'll fix it…I'll bring us back together…" she held up her staff, spread her arms wide & began to chant "_The seas that separate that which is lost, I wish to find it at any cost. From Sun up to down, please turn this around & combine two worlds once more." _

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she chanted more. The ground shook, Causing Hakeya to loose her balance & fall on her back, another, familiar world, came in through the distance.

"RIKU! WHATS HAPPENING!" Sora said falling off the pier & into the bay,  
"she did it…" A light grin tugged on Riku's lips. The island collided with the tiny planet & stopped. "Riku?" Hakeya called "Hakeya?" Riku answered "Oh my god!" she ran across the newly made wading pool, her foot steps splashing Soaking the end of her Blue night gown. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, he hugged her

Tightly "Thank God…I've…I've missed you so much…" He lifted his chin & kissed her softly, "Ahem…" Sora scoffed trying to get their attention, "Uh…Heh heh..." they shrugged in embarrassment, "Sora?" they hear in the distance "Eurasia!" Euraisia runs up in her gray night gown & kissed him hard, she pulled back quick, "I uh…mean Hi Sora!"

"Euraisia…" He tilts her head up & kisses her softer this time, "I-I-I…Always knew you were a great kisser!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck & hugging him.

"So how is this going to work?" "Well you live right next to us now, so we can be together now." "See? I'm with the smart one!" Riku said happily "I'm with the- oh…well he's bishie right?" "I can tell this is just the beginning of a wonderful adventure!"

"Sector 6? I'd like a word with you, in the auditorium, now."

"Busted…"

They walk in to the auditorium & sit down; Ms. Treppe takes her place at the podium.

"These 7 young women have committed unspeakable atrocities against authority, they stole a very expensive & Brand new gummi ship, they broke curfew, left school grounds without telling a soul, damaged high tech equipment & could've gotten killed! **AND** they saved the worlds from darkness, as a reward for their astounding courage & teamwork, we will be awarding them new school supplies, these 'Element Master' Medals, 1 Separate gift, bought especially for each girl will also be awarded to them later, & to top it all off The ship they hijacked is now the property of Sector 6!" She glanced over at sector 6 & smiled.

"& To The Hero's who had brought our valued students back to us, The Medal of Salvation will be awarded to Mr. Riku & Sora!" Quistis announced as she draped heavy gold medals around the boy's necks. The girls walked up & began hugging the two boys & giggling. "Wow…We broke 5 rules & come out with a ship….Its fucked but pretty damn cool!"

THE END!


End file.
